Blood
Blood Fuller is the Powerpuff based on her creator (Chrismh), made by Professor Fuller, along with her sisters, Blade and Bell. Currently she lives with the Professor at her big house just outside the City of Townsville. Her iconic item is Mr Skull. Its expression changes to match her own on more then one occasion. A tough girl who is not to be messed with and a natural leader who possess both dark and lightning abilities. Powerpuff Info Blood was actually an accidental powerpuff girl after Professor Fuller cut herself on a sharp broken beaker above the pot she used to make the girls. The blood dripped into the pot, and Blood was born! Blood, like any other powerpuff has the basic abilities: *Heat Ray *Speed *Strength *X-ray vision But she also has the element of darkness on her side, and can form storm clouds and lighting if working with Blade. People like Him find this very useful and try to sway her onto their side. Her powerpuff color is obviously black, as are her attacks and flying trail. Hobbies/Talents Blood really loves music and its one of the things that keep her calm and collected. So she is often listening to music or playing it. After she expressed interest in such a topic, Professor Fuller had bought some instruments for the girls wanting to bring some culture into their lives. She even tries to get Blood to follow her desire to become a popular singer. She often draws with her sisters also and loves to play video games in her spare time. Weaknesses Blood feels she is overly flawed and because of this, she is very emotionally fragile. To say the least. Despite the fact others point out she barely seems flawed at all and seems to be perfect. Her temper would be considered this by many, as she has almost been arrested for this once or twice for causing violent scenes in public. Due to a traumatizing experience Blood is also afraid of water. She does like the rain but other then that, she doesn't go anywhere near it unless its bath time. And even then she acts like a frightened cat. Friends/Rivals/Enemies As she grows into a teenager, Blood befriends two twins, an emo named Mik (Mikado) who was very much into art and reading, but not a nerd. And his gothic, older brother Mok (Mokido) who likes videogames and horror. She has no rivals as of yet. But any person who annoys her in general is a enemy to Blood. Family Relations Blade: Blood and Blade are very close. Rumor has it that Blade has a crush on Blood. But she honestly has no clue what gender she's into at the time so Blood isn't too sure how to respond to Blades feelings. But she does care a lot for her sister and often helps the shy female. Bell: Despite her hatred of girly things, the two females get along normally. However, when Bell took a turn for the worse and began to seperate from her sisters as teenagers, they often harassed each other and Blood even beat her up for insulting her. Banana: The two of them were neutral to one another. Once Bell ditched them as teenagers however, Banana had looked up to Blood instead and Blood tried to comfort her younger sister. Professor Fuller: Blood loves her "Mom/Creator" but began to grow hostile as a teenager when their mom met a man who often abused Blood and hurt her. Due to how bad she was, Professor Fuller didn't believe her and because of this, Blood soon began to hate her mom until she got proof he was cheating on her. Personality Blood is the tough girl of the group. As well as the leader, she comes off as creepy and perhaps a bit evil. But she is a good girl overal. She is somewhat quiet which has led people to think she is either cool and aloof, or a total snob for ignoring them. Blood is easily pissed off however, it doesn't take long at all before she's throwing insults and punches. Sarcastic and a bit negative, people often go after her for the fact negative energy gives them more strength. A big flaw Blood considers in herself however, is the fact that she is suddenly very shy and quiet when even a bit of affection is thrown in her direction. In terms of personality, she has been compared to a Tsundere. Likes: Blood, darkness, horror genre, music, art, animals, cooking, crafts, video games, skulls, the park, rain, snow, mystery books Dislikes: Yellow, shopping, Makeup, dresses, girly things, losing, water, heat, sunny weather, annoying people in general, meat. Favorite food: Rice and other chinese meals, bacon (The only meat thing she still eats.) Fruit, dark chocolate, candy, Soda, Grape Juice. Hate/Disliked foods: most meats, most vegetables, fish, salad, water, tea, soup, Banana's, Cinnamon (too much makes her ill.) Appearence Blood is a pale skinned Powerpuff with gray eyes. Her right one is silvery colored while the left eye is smoke colored. She has long, blood colored hair with spiked bangs and messy, un-even edges. She is always seen with her "Mr. Skull" clips. Her Powerpuff dress is black with a big red stripe around it and she is often wearing chokers or spiked wristbands and boots. As seen above, during winter she wears a dark gray jacket with small red pompomed strings and black lining. Dark red pants and Dark gray and black boots. At the beach she wears a black bikini usually with stripes or skulls on them. During bed she wears a slightly modified PPG nightdress and sleeps with a small chibi styled skeleton stuffed animal. Teen Years As stated above, when the girls became teenagers everything suddenly became bad. Professor Fuller had been dating a real creep who would harm and abuse Blood and because of this and the fact Bell had gone "To the Girly side" she was stuck doing most of the housework. As the professor is usually at work. She is still basically the same as she was previously and is often hanging out by the park bridge (A small bridge over a pond.) She also has a tendency to over-work herself and soon after Bell eventually came back to them and once she proved their "Almost dad" was cheating on their mom, everything got nice again and everyone wash appy once more. As experiences go, she has tried cutting, burning, and has drank before but she didn't like it. So she rarely does it. She has been arrested but only once and was released after managing to prove she didn't start the fight in school that landed her there. Blood has matured but she often skips school, the days she does show up. She usually gets detention or does something bad like prank someone to the point of something bad happening. Attire wise, she usually just wears rude or mean saying teeshirts and black jeans. Still wearing her choker and skull clips. PPGZ In PPGZ, Blood is only known by her title: Dark Idol. As she is a popular idol girl in Tokyo who has a gothic theme. She turns into Demonic Blood and fights with a scythe that is actually a microphone also. She lives with her butler Thomas as her parents had abandoned her. He tries to say thats not true but Blood knows better. Lately she has been called Blood by people, which while she likes, worries that someone knows her identity. She also likes anime and chocolate mint bars and is often seen getting some after school. Because she was hit by both lights, her skull clips actually balance them out and if one was knocked off the light under it would be released and cause her to be influenced by said light. She gains black energy styled wings and a demon tail also. Blood can also sing to distract or lull the target into a false sense of security. Her friends, though she denies it are Shyoko Nanoha, Shyoko Purrin, and Tsubomi Yuki. Yuki happens to have a crush on her as well, much like her PPG self does. Her outfit changes consistantly, due to her usually in performance or practice for a upcoming event. Parallel self Bleed Morning. She was made by Professor Mariah Morning who wanted daughters for the sake of proving she could make them. She has no evil intentions but instead of her being cheated on, she's the one doing the cheating and while the girls were being abused, in the parallel world they were attacking her dates for no reason. Not surpisingly Bleed and Blood get along very well. She likes Sir Skull (Parallel to Mr. Skull.) And has fire elemental powers. While Blood is a gothic type, Bleed is more punk styled. However, she also happens to be someone who fights for womens rights. While on one hand Blood believes in them too, she doesn't really do anything to help the cause. Bleed has hair like Bloods, though her skull is held on the left side of her head and she wears a short dark gray dress with a red upside triangle shaped neck part lining the dress, striped armbands and loose stockings that are held by straps to her under garments and a pair of heeled boots. Trivia *Oddly enough a lot of girls get crushes on Blood. She has no clue why it happens, but it does. *One of the few rare PPG's to not wear any sort of stocking or pantyhose. *Also one of the few not wearing maryjane styled shoes. Blood wears boots. *Despite lack of neck, she usually wears a choker. Category:Females Category:Powerpuff Category:Black Category:Darkness Category:Leader Category:Idol Category:PPGZ Category:Accidental Creation Category:Parallel Category:Chrismh